The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, users can go on virtual tours of places around the world using a web browser, for example. For example, a user can access a virtual tour of a famous art museum in which various information about the museum, images of painting, video walkthroughs of exhibits, audio clips of appropriate music, etc. are presented in a sequential or narrative form. However, the generation of such tours currently requires extensive and direct human interaction and guidance from individuals with relevant domain experience (individuals who are computer literate, proficient at authoring tours, etc.). Often, these individuals must manually search for appropriate content, modify or label content, define sequences, and arrange or place content. As such, the creation of virtual tours is labor- and time-intensive, thus limiting the number and/or the quality of tours that can be generated.